Don't Fear the Reaper
by Brookelyn1989
Summary: This is a story about Sid and Billy and how there's lives change when Billy changes his plans for the night.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Fear The Reaper

By: Brooke

Hello all… I haven't written fanfiction in a long time so I may be a little rusty at first. Please read and review and give me advice where advice is needed. Thanks! Plus, I do not own Scream or any of the characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"We all go a little mad sometimes."

Billy said to Sid and Randy with a devilish grin. A facial expression Sid has never seen on Billy's face before. It was almost like she was looking at a different person. Billy then aims the gun at Randy and shoots him, making Randy fall hard onto the floor under Sid's feet.

"Anthony Perkins-Psycho."

Sid looks at him in disbelief. She can't believe he is actually doing all this. _Has he really been the one doing all the killings? Did he really kill Tatum and Dewey? _She doesn't know what to think right now. Billy licks the blood off of his middle finger, almost seductively.

"Corn syrup. Same stuff they used for pig's blood in Carrie."

Sidney looks at him like he has totally lost his mind. She tries to move into the kitchen but bumps right into Stu. "Stu, please help me!" She pleads as she holds onto his shirt. But, Stu isn't going to help Sidney.

"Surprise, Sidney!" He says as he laughs and looks down at her with the same devilish grin Billy had. Sidney can't believe this is happening. _Can no one help me here?_ Sidney then, runs into the kitchen but is trapped in by Billy and Stu. They are not letting her go anywhere.

"Where you going? It's not over yet! We got one more surprise!" Billy motions to Stu to go get the next surprise. Stu comes into the kitchen dragging Sidney's dad in. His face is bruised and bloody, his clothes dirty and ripped and he's tied up with tape over his mouth. Stu lets him drop to the ground. Mr. Prescott looks at his daughter pleadingly, as if to say, "Please help me".

"Why are you doing this Billy? Why?" Sidney starts to cry. She can't believe her boyfriend has done all this. All the killings, the lying, the sneaking around. _And I had sex with him! _She thought. _Fuck! _She couldn't get over how stupid she had been. She should have known it was him that night when he came into her room after she was almost attacked and killed and his cell fell out of his pocket.

"You know Sid, I had this whole thing planned out. What I would say tonight, what I would do…who I would kill. But, you know what… change of plans!" After Billy said that he got the gun and shot Stu right between the eyes. Sid screamed and started crying.

"You're coming with me Sid." He grabbed Sid and walked over to where Randy was still laying in the hall, a bullet wound on his shoulder. Billy shot him right between the eyes too. Still holding Sid, he dragged her back to the kitchen and they stood before her father.

"I'm really sorry Sid, but I have to do this. I have to do this for us. "Before he did the next horrible thing that he was about to do, he took Sid's face between both of his hands and kissed her deeply. Sid tried to pull away but he was too strong. After he took his lips away from her she spit, "Fuck you!" Billy then turned to Mr. Prescott and shot him in the head. Sid gasped and dropped to her knees. Before she had time to even hold her father Billy grabbed her with both hands and hoisted her up on her feet. Sidney was hysterical by now and couldn't even stand on her own. She was sobbing; she could hardly breathe. She couldn't think clearly. _Where is he taking me? I hope he just kills me too._ Billy carried Sid outside, stepping over Dewey and Gale's lifeless bodies. He headed to the garage, where he walked passed Tatum's dead body hanging from the garage door. There was an old sports car in the garage. Billy set Sid down on the floor and went to one of the shells in the garage and opened a little black box. He pulled out a set of keys and opened the passenger door. He picked Sid back up and sat her in the passenger seat as she continued to cry. He buckled her up, closed the door and got in the driver's seat and drove away from Stu's house as fast as he could.

"So Sid, if you had to choose one place in the world you've always wanted to go, where would that place be?" He asked as he looked over at her numb being. She said nothing and did nothing, she was helpless, defeated. She just looked out the window as he quickly left the scene.

Okay there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Billy sighed, bored, as he has been driving for the past two hours from Woodsboro. He turned to Sid, who was still ignoring and trying to avoid his gaze, silently sobbing after everything that just happened.

Billy sighed, "Sid, when are you going to stop ignoring me, it's getting really agitating." Billy said, turning his eyes back to the road.

Sid didn't respond, only staring out hard into the window of the cold, dark, night that seemed to have no light or shine from any stars up above.

Billy rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Sid finally had the bare voice to speak up, "Why?" Sid barely whispered out, loud enough for Billy to hear.

Billy hesitated for a few seconds, "Why what?" Billy asked sarcastically.

Sid gulped, "You know _what_, you sick fuck!" Sid spat, turning her head to meet Billy's alluring figure, who kept his eyes on the road.

Billy turned his head towards Sid, smirking at her, clearly enjoying this moment.

Sid glared at Billy, cold and emotionless.

Billy chuckled, turning his eyes back to the road, "Sid, you just found out that I'm the killer and that I killed your whole little family and friends and you want to know why?" Billy asked sarcastically, "I think I'll tell you another time." Billy finished.

Sid started crying a lot harder than before, burying her face in her hands. _Why? Why me? How could I have been so stupid?_ Sid thought recklessly.

Billy turned to look at Sid briefly, her crying figure so beautiful and alluring.

"Where are we going?" Sid asked, leaning her head against the seat.

Billy smiled, "We, Sid, are going to go to a little place that you most likely never heard of."

Sid turned to Billy confused, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Billy smirked, "Don't worry, Sid. It's just a little town . . . that only has a population of two." Billy explained.

Sid crossed her arms, "What the fuck kind of place only has a population of two fucking people?" Sid asked, sarcastically.

Billy smirked, "Monowi, Nebraska." Billy stated.

Sid looked at him like he was fucking crazy . . . oh wait he was.

"We're going all the way to Nebraska?" Sid yelled, making Billy flinch at the harshness of her words.

"Relax, Sid," Billy started, "The police will never suspect a very, very, very, small town in Nebraska."

Sid scoffed, "Oh really? It's going to be all over the news!" Sid reminded.

Billy shrugged, "Yep and that's why we're getting so called, makeovers, tomorrow when it's daytime." Billy explained.

Sid smirked, "Oh really? How are you even going to do that? We're both all bloodied up . . . or corn syruped up." Sid looked down at her tattered clothes.

Billy smiled, "And that's why I've got extra clothes in the back trunk." Billy pointed behind him.

Sid shook her head, "And you expect me to go along with all of this." Sid stated.

Billy smirked and immediately brought a gun to Sid's head, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other on the gun.

Sid froze, watching the gun intently.

Billy chuckled, "You know, you are very communicative when you're being held hostage especially with a gun."

Sid stayed frozen, scared to death.

Billy chuckled at this, "Okay, here's what we're not going to do, Sid," Billy cocked the gun, making Sid flinch, "We're not going to go and tell people my plan and get me caught, understand?" Billy asked.

Sid nodded her head, slowly.

Billy smiled and put the gun away.

Sid released a breath of relief that she realized that she was holding for a long time.

"So . . . we're going to Nebraska?" Sid asked, completely flabbergasted.

Billy nodded, "You got it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe I'm actually going along with this" <em>Sidney thought as she just sat in the passenger's seat. _"Maybe I can jump out of the car and run for my life? Nah, he'll just come back and pick me up". _Sidney was trying so hard to think of a plan to escape. But, she knew no matter what she did he'd come after her and catch her. Maybe, eventually, if she pushed him to it, he'd kill her. She didn't want that anymore. She had to fight, at least maybe try to trick him into letting her go or something or escaping. God, she didn't know how or when she would do it… or even if she wanted to.

"Sid, what're you thinking about?" Billy asked as he put his hand on her arm.

"Nothing" Sid said as she jerked her arm away from Billy. He let out an exasperated sigh. Sid looked out at the dark long road ahead of them. She finally fell asleep…

~_Dream Sequence~_

_Sid woke up in her comfy, warm bed. She sat up and noticed it was still nighttime or maybe even early morning. She sat on the side of the bed and rubbed her tired eyes. Then, she heard a tapping noise. She stood up and listened closer… more tapping. She walked over to her closed window and peered out into the darkness and then her eyes met with someone else's. She screamed and jumped back. It was Billy. Billy Loomis, her boyfriend and her best friend. She loved when he came through her bedroom window to visit her. She thought it was so cute and romantic. She let out a sigh of relief and opened the window for him. He smiled and climbed into her room. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"Well I just thought I'd stop by and say hi. I couldn't sleep…" Billy said as he ran his hands through his slicked back soft brown hair. He walked over to Sid and gave her a peck on the lips. _

_"Well you better leave before my dad hears you and then kicks you out!" Sid said with a laugh. _

_"Your dads on a business trip remember, Sid?" Billy said with a sly look on his face. _

_"Oh, right" Sid said. _How did he know my dad was on a business trip? _Sid thought that was odd Billy knew and somehow she totally forgot. Billy walked over to Sid and sat down on the edge of her bed. He patted the bed, motioning for her to sit down next to him. Sid sat down and faced him. She smiled softly at him. She somehow felt different tonight but, she couldn't place why or what she exactly felt. _

_"Sid, do you know what every other young teenager does when their parents go away on a business trip and leave them with a whole big empty house to themselves?"_

_"Ummm, be good kids and house sit?" She asked innocently. Billy rolled his eyes._

_"No, dummy they invite their boyfriends over for a little fun…if you know what I mean" Sid gasped playfully and slapped his arm._

_"I'm not every other teenager, Billy" She stuck out her tongue at him. She noticed he was looking at her lips. Then, he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. With his hand he massaged her ear as his tongue tried to enter her mouth, she let his tongue enter. Hungrily, they were kissing each other and in a minute Sidney was on top of him. Sidney was straddling him still kissing him passionately. His hands were feelings on her tiny breasts and her butt. She moved her way down to his pants. She looked up at him as she unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. _

_"Sid, you don't have to do this…" Billy said as he started to sit up._

_"No, lay down" Sid ordered._

_Then, she took out his hard penis and held it in her hand. She started to suck it and she could hear Billy moaning. She was doing this for about 5 minutes when she noticed the room had grown very silent and she could only hear herself. She picked her head up and looked in Billy directions to find it wasn't Billy… It was Ghostface! _

Sidney abruptly, awoke from her nightmare. She looked at Billy and she noticed he was looking at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. She didn't say anything. She just sat there, disgusted with herself to even be dreaming about him like that. She hated him. He killed her father and friends. This guy was seriously crazy. She looked outside and noticed that they were driving in a neighborhood. A nice neighborhood, at that. All the houses looked pretty similar. Big, colonial looking homes with what it seemed to be, big yards and white fences. Sid looked at the clock-3:00am.

"Billy, do you think it's a good idea to be driving in a neighborhood at 3 in the morning. We are still all bloody, you know?"

"We have to wash this corn syrup and blood off. I'm starting to get itchy plus, by this morning we need to be unrecognizable to people. I'm not Billy Loomis and you're not Sidney Prescott anymore. So, start thinking of another name." Billy pulled to the side and parked the car in front of a house that was in the process of being built and shut the headlights off.

"Here's the plan, Sid. Me and you are gonna get out of this car, slowly walk over to the side of the house diagonal of our car and use that hose right over there." He pointed and Sid looked in his direction.

"You don't think someone isn't going to see us? I'm not doing it." Sid crossed her arms and then realized a gun was being pointed at the side of her head.

"I don't want to shoot you Sid but, you have to do this. Remember what I said. I'm not getting caught." Still pointing the gun at Sid, Billy slowly got out of the car, quietly shut the door and walked over to Sid's side. He opened the door for her and grabbed her hand. He put the gun away, looked at his surroundings and quickly walked over to the hose on the side of the big white house, pulling Sid with him. Sid hid along the house where it was darker.

"Ok, Sid take off your jacket and shirt. We'll both do this fast, get as much corn syrup and blood off as we can and then well be out of here. But, don't put your clothes back on because you'll just get more blood on yourself." Sid did what she was told; otherwise she would just get a gun pointed in her face again. She was standing there in the cold with only her jeans, shoes and bra on. She shivered as she watched Billy take off his white t-shirt. His chest glistened as Billy ran the water over his body and rubbed off the blood and corn syrup. He ran water through his hair to try to get as much blood and corn syrup out of it as he could. He handed the hose to Sid. She did the same thing as he had done. Billy thought he heard something. He took the hose from Sid, shut the water off, grabbed her hand and ran over to the car. He threw their clothes in the back and drove away. Sid was still sitting in her bra shivering. Before they exited the neighborhood, Billy pulled over again. He left the car running, and went in the trunk and pulled out 2 shirts. Billy pulled out a plain white t-shirt for himself and gave Sidney an oversized sweatshirt to put on.

"That better?" He asked as he turned the heat on low. Sid nodded her head.

"Where and what are we going to do now?"

"Well, were gonna drive a little more and then find a motel to stay in for the night."

"We can't do that. We're probably on the news right now. They'll know our faces, Billy"

He smiled at her. "And that's why we have supplies in the trunk to make ourselves look different, Sid. Don't you watch movies?" He said as he continued to drive.

About a half hour later, Sid saw a "Harry's Motel" sign in the distance, flashing in red.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of a cliff hanger, but tell me how it was and if you liked it. Read and review please!<strong>


End file.
